pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Ben
Ben & Jerry's Homemade Holdings Inc, trading as Ben & Jerry's, is a company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. It was founded in 1978 in Burlington, Vermont, United States, and operates nowadays globally as a subsidiary of the Anglo-Dutch conglomerate Unilever. Its headquarters is in South Burlington, Vermont, with its main factory in Waterbury, Vermont. Contents 1 History 2 Original flavors and sundaes 3 Controversies 3.1 Commercial 3.2 Political 3.3 Social 4 Global locations 4.1 Former markets 5 Wages 6 See also 7 References 8 Further reading 9 External links History Jerry Greenfield (left) and Ben Cohen (right) in 2010. Ben Cohen and Jerry Greenfield were childhood friends from New York. While Greenfield finished college, he found himself unable to make his way into medical school. Cohen dropped out of school.2 In 1977, Cohen and Greenfield completed a correspondence course on ice cream making from Pennsylvania State University's Creamery. Cohen has severe anosmia, a lack of a sense of smell or taste, and so relied on "mouth feel" and texture to provide variety in his diet. This led to the company's trademark chunks being mixed in with their ice cream.3 On May 5, 1978, with a $12,0004 investment, the two business partners opened an ice cream parlor in a renovated gas station in downtown Burlington, Vermont. In 1979, they marked their anniversary by holding the first-ever free cone day, now an international annual celebration at every Ben & Jerry's store.3 In 1980, they rented space in an old spool and bobbin mill on South Champlain Street in Burlington and started packing their ice cream in pints. In 1981, the first Ben & Jerry's franchise opened on Route 7 in Shelburne, Vermont. In 1983, Ben & Jerry’s ice cream was used to build “the world’s largest ice cream sundae” in St. Albans, Vermont; the sundae weighed 27,102 pounds (12,293 kg). That same year, the cows on their cartons were redesigned by local artist Woody Jackson.5 In 1984, Häagen-Dazs wanted to limit distribution of Ben & Jerry’s in Boston, prompting Ben & Jerry’s to file suit against the parent company, Pillsbury, in its now famous “What’s the Doughboy Afraid Of?” campaign.6 In 1987, Häagen-Dazs again tried to enforce exclusive distribution, and Ben & Jerry’s filed its second lawsuit against the Pillsbury Company. In 1985, the Ben & Jerry’s Foundation was established at the end of the year with a gift from Ben & Jerry's to fund community-oriented projects; it was then provided with 7.5% of the company’s annual pre-tax profits. In 1986, Ben & Jerry’s launched its “Cowmobile”, a modified mobile home used to distribute free scoops of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream in a unique, cross-country “marketing drive”—driven and served by Ben and Jerry themselves. The “Cowmobile” burned to the ground outside of Cleveland four months later, but there were no injuries. Ben said it looked like “the world’s largest baked Alaska”.7 In 1988, the two men won the title of U.S. Small Business Persons Of The Year, awarded by U.S. President Ronald Reagan.8 Also that year, the first brownies were ordered from Greyston Bakery, which led to the development of the popular Chocolate Fudge Brownie flavor.9 In 1992, Ben & Jerry’s joined in a co-operative campaign with the national non-profit Children's Defense Fund; the campaign goal was to bring children’s basic needs to the top of the national agenda. Over 70,000 postcards were sent to Congress concerning kids and other national issues. In 1995, they hired Robert Holland, Jr. as CEO after holding a "Yo! I'm your C.E.O." essay contest as part of the search.10 Holland left after 20 months following philosophical differences and was replaced by Perry Odak in 1997.11 In 1989, Ben & Jerry’s revealed their opposition of the use of rBGH (recombinant bovine growth hormone) in all their products. This genetically engineered hormone is sometimes given to cows in order to boost milk production, but Ben & Jerry’s does not support this practice and is in favor of utilizing less chemically intensive ingredients for the safety of consumers and the environment.12 In 1994, Ben & Jerry's: The Inside Scoop, written by Fred "Chico" Lager, former CEO of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream, was published. This book tracks the history of how Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream got started. The book focuses on "How Two Real Guys Built a Business with a Social Conscience and a Sense of Humor."13 Ben & Jerry's ice-cream branch at the United Square Shopping Mall in Singapore. In April 2000, Ben & Jerry's sold the company to Anglo-Dutch multinational food giant Unilever.14 Unilever said it hopes to carry on the tradition of engaging "in these critical, global economic and social missions". Although the founders' names are still attached to the product, they do not hold any board or management position and are not involved in day-to-day management of the company.15 In 2001, Ben & Jerry's U.S. completed the transition to "Eco-Pint" packaging, which packaged all pint flavors in environmentally friendly unbleached paperboard Eco-Pint containers, a decision it later reversed. The use of brown-kraft unbleached paperboard had been a critical first step toward a totally biodegradable pint made without added chlorine. Due to what they described as increasing supply, quality, and cost challenges, Ben & Jerry's discontinued their use of the Eco-Pint in 2006, transitioning to a pint container made out of a bleached paperboard that it said was more readily available.16 On Earth Day in 2005, when a vote in the U.S. Senate proposed the opening of the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge to oil drilling, Ben & Jerry's launched a protest by creating the largest ever Baked Alaska, which weighed 900 pounds (410 kg), and placed it in front of the U.S. Capitol Building.1718 In March 2009, "CyClone Dairy"19 launched an advertising campaign and a website to promote its milk products, which purportedly came exclusively from cloned cows.20 On April 1, 2009 (April Fool's Day), Ben & Jerry's announced that it was behind this fake company. Ben & Jerry's had created the tongue-in-cheek hoax to raise awareness of the increasing presence of products from cloned animals within American food2122 and to campaign for a tracking system of cloned-animal products.23 The hoax was revealed on April Fool's Day with the message: "We believe you should have the right to choose which foods you eat – and not to eat cloned foods if you don’t want to. And that's why Ben & Jerry’s believes we need a national clone tracking system, so people and companies can know where their food is coming from."24 In 2010, Jostein Solheim, a Unilever executive from Norway, became the new CEO of the company and had this to say about the transition: "My mantra that I've repeated a hundred times since starting at Ben & Jerry's is: ‘Change is a wonderful thing,'" he said. "The world needs dramatic change to address the social and environmental challenges we are facing. Values led businesses can play a critical role in driving that positive change. We need to lead by example, and prove to the world that this is the best way to run a business. Historically, this company has been and must continue to be a pioneer to continually challenge how business can be a force for good and address inequities inherent in global business."25 On February 24, 2012, Ben & Jerry's released a new Greek Frozen Yogurt line, which came in several flavors: "Strawberry Shortcake", "Blueberry Vanilla Graham", "Raspberry Fudge Chunk", "Banana Peanut Butter",26 and "Vanilla" (scoop shop exclusive):27 On April 12, 2013, "Pineapple Passionfruit", "Vanilla Honey Caramel", and "Liz Lemon" were added to the Greek Yogurt line.28 The Liz Lemon flavor was inspired by a character of the same name created by actress Tina Fey as the main character on the NBC television sitcom 30 Rock.29 In 2013, Ben & Jerry’s committed to making their products GMO-free in support of mandatory GMO labeling legislation.30 Original flavors and sundaes A pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream Main article: List of Ben & Jerry's ice creams The "Vermonster" is a large ice cream sundae served in a "Vermonster Bucket" in Ben & Jerry's "scoop shops." Its ingredients are 20 scoops of ice cream, 4 bananas, 4 ladles of hot fudge, 3 chocolate chip cookies, 1 chocolate fudge brownie, 10 scoops of walnuts, 2 scoops each of 4 toppings of your choice, and whipped cream. It contains 14,000 calories, and 500 grams of fat. Starting in 2009, the Vermonster Challenge is an annual charity event held by Ben & Jerry's in which teams of four compete to finish a Vermonster and win free ice cream for a year.31 "Chubby Hubby" consists of vanilla malt ice cream swirled with fudge and peanut butter, and containing pretzel nuggets covered in fudge and filled with peanut butter. For the month of September 2009, Ben and Jerry's, in partnership with Freedom to Marry, renamed "Chubby Hubby" to "Hubby Hubby," in celebration of the legalization of same-sex marriage in the company's home state of Vermont. The carton featured the image of two men getting married beneath a rainbow.323334 On March 13, 2012, Ben & Jerry’s announced it would be changing the name of one of its ice cream flavors in the UK in support of equal marriage rights for same-sex couples. "Oh! My! Apple Pie!" would become "Apple-y Ever After" and tubs would feature a gay couple atop a wedding cake decorated with rainbows.35 "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough" was temporarily renamed "I Dough, I Dough" in the United States during the summer of 2015. This was in celebration of United States Supreme Court's ruling in support of same-sex marriage. The proceeds from sales were to go to the Human Rights Campaign (a nonprofit advocacy group for LGBT rights).36 Ben Cohen and Jerry Greenfield appeared on the The Colbert Report on March 5, 2007, to promote their new ice cream flavor, "Stephen Colbert's AmeriCone Dream", and Cohen's progressive advocacy group TrueMajority. The company renamed a flavor, "Yes Pecan!", in reference to Barack Obama's victory in the 2008 U.S. presidential election. They decided in January 2009 to donate all proceeds made on the sale of that flavor to the Common Cause Education Fund.37 On March 2, 2011, Cohen and Greenfield appeared on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and unveiled their new flavor of ice cream, "Late Night Snack", whose carton features a picture of Jimmy Fallon on it.38 On February 17, 2015, Cohen and Greenfield appeared on The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon and unveiled their new flavor of ice cream, "The Tonight Dough", which all of its proceeds go to the SeriousFun Children's Network that supports camps for children with major illnesses.39 In 2015, Charoset flavored ice cream became widely available in time for the Passover holiday.404142434445 In April 2015, the company confirmed that it was working on vegan options, after hearing consumers' feedback, led by a petition and FARM organization.46 In early February 2016, the company announced a new all-vegan line with 4 flavors. Two of these are versions of existing flavors - "Chunky Monkey" and "Chocolate Fudge Brownie" - and two are all-new vegan-only flavors: "Coffee Caramel Fudge" and "Peanut Butter & Cookies".47 Girl in cow costume promoting Free Cone Day outside a Ben & Jerry's shop in Stockholm, Sweden Free Cone Day is an annual event held between late March and early May, in which Ben & Jerry's scoop shops give out free ice cream cups and cones. The most recent event took place on Tuesday, April 8, 2014, from noon to 8 p.m. The first Free Cone Day was held on Saturday, May 5, 1979, by Ben and Jerry as a customer and staff appreciation event for the first anniversary of their store's opening. Over one million free cones are given away each year, prompting the company's ad slogan "Be One In A Million." Charitable organizations are often present at the stores each year and enjoy a significant amount of fundraising success. Often, local celebrities show up at various stores, promoting the day and the charities there.48 Sometimes the event is scheduled to coincide with Earth Day and sometimes volunteers are on hand with clipboards and voter registration forms to help those who would like to register to vote. Controversies Commercial The Center for Science in the Public Interest, a consumer-advocacy group, urged Ben & Jerry's to stop labeling their ice cream as "all natural," due to the company's use of corn syrup, alkalised cocoa, and other chemically modified ingredients.49 In September 2010, the company agreed to stop labeling their ice cream and frozen yogurt as "all natural."50 In 2011, Ben & Jerry's released a flavor named Schweddy Balls, in homage to the Saturday Night Live (SNL) skit of the same name. An American group named "One Million Moms" protested, saying that the name was too explicit for grocery store shelves—spokesperson Monica Cole explained to the media: "I realize it could be a lot worse, but are they going to progressively get worse if we don't say something? Maybe they'll think twice before they come up with another inappropriate name for ice cream." However, the expression of disdain was not unanimous among U.S. parents, as mother Gina Ragusa said to The Huffington Post: "We just think it's funny, that's all, and honestly we all really want to try it", adding that she consistently checks for the item's availability at her local supermarket.51 Actor Alec Baldwin, who appeared in the SNL skit as baker Pete Schweddy, hosted the September 24, 2011 episode of the 37th season of the show and responded to the protests by stating that a new flavor called "Go Fudge Yourself" had been produced for those in opposition to the tribute. Following the initial release of the flavor, Baldwin informed the media that "thanks to Ben & Jerry's, the goodness of the Schweddy family recipe won't go with me to the great beyond," as he had previously feared that his association with the SNL episode would remain permanent until his death.52 Political Following rumors that suggested that Ben & Jerry's supported the defense of Mumia Abu-Jamal—who was convicted in 1982 of killing Philadelphia Police officer Daniel Faulkner—53 the company confirmed that Cohen did sign a petition, as a private citizen, asking that "the system of American justice be followed fully in the case."54 Controversy emerged in 2006 after the company released a flavor of ice cream called "Black and Tan." It had named the flavor after the alcoholic drink, which is made by mixing stout with pale ale, but the "Black and Tans" are also known as a paramilitary police force of British World War I veterans recruited during the Irish Revolution. At the time that the flavor was released, the Irish nationalist movement was still offended by the historical association of the title.55 In 2012, Vermonters for a Just Peace in Palestine/Israel (VTJP)56 contacted Ben Cohen, Jerry Greenfield and the CEO of Ben & Jerry’s after learning that ice cream produced by Ben & Jerry’s franchise in Israel57 was being sold in Israeli settlements in the West Bank and East Jerusalem. Leafleting occurred at locations in Vermont, New York and California on 'Free Cone Day' in April 201358 and April 2014.59 As of November 2014, 232 organizations across the United States and in seventeen countries worldwide have signed a letter written by VTJP calling on Ben & Jerry's to end its commercial ties to such settlements.60 In late April 2014, Ben & Jerry's signed onto the "Fight for the Reef" campaign, a partnership between the World Wide Fund for Nature (WWF)-Australia and the Australian Marine Conservation Society (AMCS). Premier Campbell Newman and Queensland state senator Matthew Canavan both said in statements that Ben & Jerry's was making misleading statements that exaggerated the detrimental impact that proposed government programs would have on the Great Barrier Reef,6161 and Environment Minister Andrew Powell said that "The only people taking a scoop out of the reef is Ben and Jerry’s and Unilever. If you understand the facts, you’d want to be boycotting Ben and Jerry’s". Australian Ben & Jerry's brand manager Kalli Swaik responded that "Ben & Jerry’s believes that dredging and dumping in world heritage waters surrounding the marine park area will be detrimental to the reef ecology. It threatens the health of one of Australia’s most iconic treasures."62 In April 2016, Ben & Jerry's cofounders, Ben Cohen and Jerry Greenfield, were both arrested at the Democracy Awakening protests on the U.S. Capitol steps in Washington D.C.63 Social In February 2012, a Ben & Jerry's franchise near Harvard University created a limited edition frozen yogurt flavor named "Taste the Lin-Sanity," in honor of Asian-American basketball player Jeremy Lin, a Harvard alumnus. At inception, the product contained vanilla frozen yogurt, lychee honey swirls, and fortune cookie pieces, leading to a widely publicized controversy about racial stereotyping due to the association of the fortune cookie ingredient with Chinese culture. The latter ingredient was later replaced with waffle cookies, as the fortune cookies became soggy and the franchise received returns from customers. Ben & Jerry's general manager for Boston and Cambridge explained to the media: "we obviously weren't looking to offend anybody and the majority of the feedback about it has been positive."64 Ben & Jerry's released an official statement shortly after the launch of the product apologizing to those who were offended.65 In September 2014, anti-hazing activists raised concerns about the ice cream flavor "Hazed & Confused", which had been released earlier that year. The concern was that the name could be perceived as belittling of hazing and bullying problems (the company has noted that the name was based on the world hazelnut and a play on the phrase "dazed and confused", which is both a song popularized by Led Zeppelin and a coming-of-age comedy film from the early 1990s.)66 The decision was made in October to not rename the flavor.67 Global locations Ford Kuga Ben and Jerry's has locations around the world.68 Australia Australia Austria Austria Belgium Belgium Brazil Brazil Canada Canada Czech Republic Czech Republic Denmark Denmark Estonia Estonia Finland Finland France France Germany Germany Greece Greece Republic of Ireland Ireland Israel Israel Italy Italy Japan Japan Mexico Mexico Morocco Morocco Netherlands Netherlands New Zealand New Zealand Norway Norway Portugal Portugal Puerto Rico Puerto Rico Romania Romania69 Singapore Singapore Spain Spain Sweden Sweden Switzerland Switzerland Thailand Thailand Turkey Turkey United Kingdom United Kingdom United States United States Serbia Serbia Former markets This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Hong Kong Hong Kong70 Russia Russia71 Wages Ben & Jerry's used to have a policy that no employee's rate of pay shall exceed five times that of entry-level employees.72 In 1995, entry-level employees were paid $12 hourly, and the highest paid employee was President and Chief Operating Officer Chuck Lacy, who earned $150,000 annually. When Ben Cohen resigned as Chief Executive Officer and Ben & Jerry's announced the search for a new CEO in 1995, the company ended the five-to-one-ratio policy.73 See also Vermont portal Companies portal iconFood portal References 1.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's new CEO". Ben & Jerry's Press Release. Archived from the original on June 4, 2007. Retrieved April 23, 2007. 2.Jump up ^ "Our History". Ben & Jerry's. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream – History". Ben & Jerry's. 4.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream – History". Ben & Jerry's. Archived from the original on March 25, 2010. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 5.Jump up ^ Dan Chu and Martha Babcock. "The Whole Country Cowtows as Artist Woody Jackson Makes His Big Moove Toward Udder Success", People magazine, August 28, 1989 6.Jump up ^ "Cookies, Cream 'n' Controversy". Newsweek. July 4, 1993. Retrieved July 11, 2016. 7.Jump up ^ "Jerry Greenfield". Celebrity Websites. March 2005. Archived from the original on March 24, 2008. Retrieved April 13, 2008. 8.Jump up ^ Ben Jerry's founders are named Small Business Persons of the Year, Palm Beach Post, May 10, 1988.link 9.Jump up ^ "Baking In The Glory". Ben & Jerry's. Archived from the original on May 11, 2008. Retrieved July 21, 2008. 10.Jump up ^ Collins, Glenn (1995-02-02). "Ben & Jerry's Talent Hunt Ends". The New York Times (New York, New York). Retrieved 2016-05-02. 11.Jump up ^ Staff report (January 3, 1997). Ben & Jerry's Appoints Former Gun Exec as CEO. Los Angeles Times 12.Jump up ^ "Issues We Care About". Ben & Jerry's. Retrieved February 21, 2014. 13.Jump up ^ Lager, Fred "Chico". Ben & Jerry's: The Inside Scoop. 1st ed. New York: Crown Publishers, 1994. Print. 14.Jump up ^ Meadows, Donella (April 13, 2000). "The Globalization of Ben & Jerry's". Common Dreams. Archived from the original on September 1, 2000. 15.Jump up ^ "Coneheads". Boston Phoenix. 14 August 2003. Retrieved 2008-04-15. 16.Jump up ^ "2006 Social & Environmental Assessment Report". Ben & Jerry's. Retrieved 2016-05-12. 17.Jump up ^ http://www.benjerry.com/our_company/about_us/social_mission/social_audits/2005_sear/sear05_9.1.2.cfm Archived September 7, 2008, at the Wayback Machine. 18.Jump up ^ http://www.benjerry.com/features/baked_alaska/index.cfm Archived November 8, 2008, at the Wayback Machine. 19.Jump up ^ CyClone Dairy (Archived) 20.Jump up ^ "Perfect Cows. Perfect Milk". Cyclone Dairy. Archived from the original on April 25, 2010. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 21.Jump up ^ "FDA’S flawed approach to assessing the safety of food from animal clones" (PDF). Center for Food Safety. March 2007. Archived from the original (PDF) on June 30, 2007. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 22.Jump up ^ Paynter, Ben (October 16, 2007). "Cloned Beef (and Pork and Milk): It's What's for Dinner". Wired. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 23.Jump up ^ "Take Action: Tell Congress to create a tracking system for cloned animals!". Ga3.org. Archived from the original on April 16, 2010. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 24.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream – Cow Cloning". Ben & Jerry's. Archived from the original on April 26, 2010. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "Jostein Solheim". Food Processing. Archived from the original on 2011-09-28. Retrieved April 1, 2010. 26.Jump up ^ "Greek Frozen Yogurt". Ben & Jerry's. Archived from the original on May 29, 2013. Retrieved May 12, 2016. 27.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's "Our Flavors"". Ben & Jerry's. Retrieved June 1, 2013. 28.Jump up ^ Fallon, Jonathan (2013-04-02). "Ben & Jerry's Announces New Flavors For 2013". Retrieved 2016-05-12. 29.Jump up ^ Eby, Margaret (2013-02-01). "Ben & Jerry's premieres '30 Rock' frozen yogurt flavor called 'Liz Lemon'". New York Daily News (New York, New York). Retrieved 2016-05-02. 30.Jump up ^ "Our History". Ben & Jerry's. Retrieved February 21, 2014. 31.Jump up ^ Walsh, Erica (October 2009). "Extreme Pig Outs: Meals That Will Blow Your Mind and Tip the Scale". Travel Channel. 32.Jump up ^ Moore, Matthew (September 2, 2009). "Ben and Jerry's renames ice cream Hubby Hubby in celebration of gay marriage". The Daily Telegraph (UK). Archived from the original on September 2, 2009. Retrieved September 2, 2009. 33.Jump up ^ Daley, Bill (September 2, 2009). "Hubba hubba! Hubby Hubby ice cream introduced". Chicago Tribune ((leisureblogs.chicagotribune.com)). Retrieved September 2, 2009. 34.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream – Flavors – HubbyHubby". Ben & Jerry's. September 1, 2009. Archived from the original on March 19, 2010. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 35.Jump up ^ "Ice cream giant supports gay marriage with new flavor". www.dangerousminds.net. March 13, 2012. Retrieved March 13, 2012. ""Ice cream giant Ben and Jerry’s has announced today it will be changing the name of one of its ice cream flavours in the UK in support of equal marriage rights for gays.'" 36.Jump up ^ Luckerson, Victor (2015-06-27). "Ben & Jerry's Just Renamed This Ice Cream Flavor in Honor of Gay Marriage". Retrieved 2016-05-12. 37.Jump up ^ Strzemien, Anya (January 9, 2009). "Yes Pecan!: Ben & Jerry's Announces Obama Ice Cream". Huffington Post. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 38.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream - Late Night Snack". Archived from the original on March 30, 2014. 39.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's launches the Tonight Dough ice cream inspired by Jimmy Fallon". Retrieved 19 Feb 2015. 40.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry’s Haroset Flavored Ice Cream". The Times of Israel. Retrieved 2016-04-12. 41.Jump up ^ "Ben And Jerry's Sells Charoset-Flavored Ice Cream Just In Time For Passover". The Huffington Post. Retrieved 2016-04-12. 42.Jump up ^ "Forget Cherry Garcia. How about Ben and Jerry's Passover ice cream?". Public Radio International. Retrieved 2016-04-12. 43.Jump up ^ "Charoset Ben & Jerry's: Who's brave enough to try?". The Jerusalem Post | JPost.com. Retrieved 2016-04-12. 44.Jump up ^ JTA (2015-03-25). "Ben & Jerry’s Charoset Flavor and 10 More Passover Ice Cream Ideas". Haaretz. Retrieved 2016-04-12. 45.Jump up ^ "Charoset-Flavored Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream Exists in Israel, And Yes, It's Kosher for Passover". www.bustle.com. Retrieved 2016-05-12. 46.Jump up ^ "Ben and Jerry's vegan ice cream is coming". True Icon. Retrieved April 15, 2015. 47.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's announces 4 vegan flavors". Philly.com. Retrieved February 3, 2016. 48.Jump up ^ VegasNews.com (April 22, 2009). "Ben & Jerry’s 31st Annual "Free Cone Day" Serves More Than 7,300 Scoops & Raises Money for Local Charities". Retrieved February 28, 2013. 49.Jump up ^ Clark, Andrew (September 28, 2010). "Ben and Jerry's admits ice-cream with a liberal conscience not 'all natural'". The Guardian (London). Archived from the original on October 1, 2010. Retrieved September 28, 2010. 50.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's Takes 'All Natural' Claims Off Ice Cream Labels". NPR. September 27, 2010. Archived from the original on September 30, 2010. Retrieved September 30, 2010. 51.Jump up ^ Reitz, Stephanie (October 21, 2011). "Supermarkets Give Ben & Jerry's 'Schweddy Balls' The Cold Shoulder". Huffington Post. 52.Jump up ^ "Alec Baldwin sets record hosting "SNL"". CBS News. 26 September 2011. Retrieved 11 May 2014. 53.Jump up ^ "The FOP's Boycott for Daniel Faulkner". BreakTheChain.org. Archived from the original on March 16, 2010. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 54.Jump up ^ "Support Home Page". Ben & Jerry's. Retrieved April 2, 2010. 55.Jump up ^ Bowcott, Owen (April 19, 2006). "Ben & Jerry's new flavour leaves bad taste". The Guardian (UK). Retrieved August 6, 2009. 56.Jump up ^ "Vermonters for a Just Peace in Palestine/Israel". Retrieved November 23, 2014. 57.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry’s to open new factory in Be’er Tuvia,". Y-Net News.com, 03.02.10,. Retrieved Nov 23, 2014. 58.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's Business in Israel Scrutinized". Burlington Free Press. Retrieved Nov 23, 2014.link 59.Jump up ^ "Campaign News". Vermonters for a Just Peace in Palestine/Israel. Retrieved Nov 23, 2014. 60.Jump up ^ "Organizations Worldwide Sign a Letter Urging Ben & Jerry’s to Honor its Social Mission". Vermonters for a Just Peace in Palestine/Israel. Retrieved Nov 25, 2014. 61.^ Jump up to: a b Sarah Vogler (1 May 2014). "LNP refers ice cream company Ben and Jerry’s to ACCC over Barrier Reef campaign". The Courier Mail. Retrieved 11 May 2014. 62.Jump up ^ AAP (29 April 2014). "Ben and Jerry's ice cream hurting reef: Qld govt". The Brisbane Times. Retrieved 11 May 2014. 63.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's Co-Founders Arrested During Protest at the U.S. Capitol". People.com. Retrieved April 19, 2016. 64.Jump up ^ Rocheleau, Matt (February 24, 2012). "Ben & Jerry's launches 'Lin-Sanity' flavor, takes out fortune cookie ingredient". The Boston Globe. Retrieved February 24, 2012. ""There seemed to be a bit of an initial backlash about it, but we obviously weren't looking to offend anybody and the majority of the feedback about it has been positive," he said." 65.Jump up ^ "Ben & Jerry's sorry for fortune cookies". ESPN.com. February 26, 2012. Retrieved February 26, 2012. ""We offer a heartfelt apology if anyone was offended by our handmade Lin-Sanity flavor," Ben & Jerry's said in a statement." 66.Jump up ^ Stanford, Duane D. (2014-09-18). "Ben & Jerry's Mulls Renaming 'Hazed and Confused' After Complaints". Bloomberg. Retrieved 2016-05-02. 67.Jump up ^ kaufman, Alexander C. (2014-10-18). "Ben & Jerry's Won't Rename 'Hazed & Confused'". Huffington Post. Retrieved 2016-05-02. 68.Jump up ^ "International Locations". Ben & Jerry's. Retrieved September 21, 2012. 69.Jump up ^ "Ben&Jerry's Romania". Ben & Jerry's. Retrieved July 1, 2014. 70.Jump up ^ 1, 2, 3, 4 71.Jump up ^ 5 72.Jump up ^ http://www.baltimoresun.com/business/bal-bz.ex.payequity15may15,0,7160910.story?page=2 73.Jump up ^ Carlin, Peter (February 5, 1995). "Pure Profit – For Small Companies That Stress Social Values as Much as the Bottom Line, Growing Up Hasn't Been an Easy Task. Just Ask Ben & Jerry's, Patagonia and Starbucks". Los Angeles Times. Further reading Wieder, Tamara. "Coneheads." The Boston Phoenix. August 8–14, 2003. – Boston Phoenix Interview with founders Ben Cohen and Jerry Greenfield Criswell, Ann. "Ben & Jerry's is sweet on social issues." Houston Chronicle. Wednesday June 24, 1992. Food 1. Lager, Fred "Chico". Ben & Jerry's: The Inside Scoop. 1st ed. New York: Crown Publishers, Inc., 1994. Print. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Ben & Jerry's. Official website Ben & Jerry's Australia official website Category:Ben & Jerry's Category:Agriculture in Vermont Category:Business duos Category:Companies based in Vermont Category:Fast-food franchises Category:Ice cream brands Category:Ice cream parlors Category:Restaurants established in 1978 Category:Unilever brands Category:Vermont culture Category:American brands Category:1978 establishments in Vermont Category:Ice cream manufacturers Category:Specialty food shops in Singapore Category:Benefit corporations